Konoha High's Magic Club
by Cairo Isaru
Summary: Naruto's first day of high school already goes wrong when he's late for school, crashes into a certain Hyuuga, and is randomly selected to join a mysterious Magic club that no one knew existed. Hey, I don't write this stuff... Oh. Guess I do.
1. Welcome To The Drag!

**Disclaimer Thingy – I do NOT own Naruto. But that would be nice though.**

**(A/N): I'm telling you now, this is a normal setting… Okay, semi-normal setting. So no ninja activity and no, none of this goes with the storyline. By the way, this is my first Fan Fic.**"Get away from me damn it!" Yelled an angry fifteen year old boy running at a fast pace in his school uniform.

* * *

The boy was fairly tall for his age and had a pair of deep blue eyes that would seem to go on forever. He was in a dark forest that seemed extremely hostile. The only two sources of light was the moon and it's radiance off of the boy's blond curly hair.

"This is getting _really_ annoying! Do you little creeps ever stop?!" yelled the distressed blond at the massive army of imps behind him.

He ran for what seemed to be an eternity until he saw a low tree branch he could jump on.

"Arrg, this is so troublesome, damn, now I'm sounding like Shikamaru again. Well, at least I have some refuge."

The boy suddenly jolted towards the branch at an astounding speed; whatever it was that pursued him couldn't keep up let alone stop him. The boy was only a few feet away. He thought to him self "Home stretch!" as he leaped towards the branch in an attempt to grab it, however…

(**SNAP)**

"Cusso." He said to himself as he made his slow and assumingly painful descent towards the ground, holding unto a broken tree branch.

"_**Hehehe, you sure do curse a lot in your dreams… Don't you Naruto-kun?"**_

(_**Beep!) (Beep!) (Beep!) (Beep!)**_

The boy arose from his bed and looked around only to say…

"Waking up sucks..."

The boy looked around his room, which was messy as usual, and saw an electric alarm clock on the floor under his school uniform. Seconds later he heard footsteps travel rhythmically up the stairs towards the door to his room. The boy yawned as the door opened, revealing two figures.

"Naruto! Today is the day of your school orientation! Get up, you have a visitor." said the first figure which seemed to be his father; they shared the same hair, unruly and blond. His hair was much longer though, but they shared the same deep pooling blue eyes.

The second figure stood still while looking around the room. Naruto was too sleepy to recognize this other person in his room.

"Wow…" It's been a while since I was last here… Man, this place is a wreck!" Cup ramen and clothing filled the floor as the blond rubbed his eyes and replied almost aggravated.

"Shikamaru! What a surprise… Always infecting others with your bad mood will get you nowhere."

"Eh, typical Naruto. Always blaming me for something, my day wouldn't be complete otherwise. Hurry up and get dressed 'dobe' were late." Said a some what sarcastic Shikamaru. At this point Naruto could never tell, his voice was always monotone.

"Late? For wha-, CRAP!! I WANTED TO GET THERE EARLY!"

Naruto and Shikamaru raced down the street both in their high school uniforms with pieces of toast in their mouths, courtesy of Mr. Namikaze. Naruto was always like this and there seemed to be no sign of change. Shikamaru was Naruto's best friend since, well forever, he was always unmotivated and calm. Naruto sees a genius in Shikamaru; he just never considered it weird he didn't act like one.

"So, _Shika-kun_! What club are you gonna sign up for, Ino's Floral Arrangement club?" said the blond while flashing his signature foxy grin.

"Don't give me that crap, it's too early. As for Ino and her club it doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter. She'll just yell and drag me off as usual, such a bother."

"I told you not to stop at that shop and talk to her! Summer is for fun! Not loud mouth girls, and what did it get you?"

"Sigh"

"Exactly! Now she thinks you're interested." shot the blond once again.

Naruto and Shikamaru continued running down the streets at this pace until Shikamaru noticed something in the corner of his eye, however he stayed silent and smirked. They continued running down the street as Shikamaru counted slowly in his head. "San, Nii, Ich-"

**(Slam)**

Shikamaru stood still and chuckled at Naruto's position. It seemed like he crashed into someone, question is…. Who? Shikamaru at this point was laughing hysterically at Naruto's mishap. Naruto could only groan as he rubbed the bump on his head, whoever he had hit must repelled him because he found himself acquainted with a brick wall and toppling trash can. Shikamaru's fun was yet to be over as he counted once again. "San, Nii, Ich-"

**(Thud)**

Wouldn't you know it? Naruto now fell over into the trash can which was now tipping over and finally fell with a thud on the person he had hit. Of course, Shikamaru continued to laugh.

"Hahahah man! You crack me up! Only a complete idiot would run down a street and not look where he's going!"

"Umpph Urrrs... (Up yours...)" Muffled a pained Naruto holding his now bleeding nose.

Naruto opened his deep blue eyes only to meet a pair of lavender ones. Naruto examined the features of the girl he just ran into. She had a pair of lavender eyes and long black hair that met the concrete as she sat up also holding her forehead. She had a creamy complexion and wore a similar school uniform that the girls at Naruto and Shikamaru's school wore, a deep green shirt with black buttons going down the front; she also wore a short black skirt that ended at her mid-thigh section. She also was carrying a big brown bag, weird right?

"My apologies, I was in a hurry and I guess I wasn't lookin' where I was going. I'm sorry!" Said the boy as he quickly got up and extended his right hand.

"Ano, I'm also sorry. I was so deep in thou- _eep_!" Replied the small and apparently shy girl, she was now blushing deeply.

"Eh? Are you ok? You look a little red."

Shikamaru stared at the girl. He knew who she was but couldn't place _how_ he knew her. Suddenly Shikamaru's face sunk and he quickly grabbed Naruto and dragged him off.

Naruto could only stare as the girl quickly picked up her belongings. He waved as he was dragged off. He then turned his attention to Shikamaru how was still dragging him.

"Hey Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Saving your hide you idiot!"

"Well, care to explain?"

"Not till we reach school!"

Naruto didn't expect Shikamaru to have this much strength and stamina, but he didn't complain for the free ride, now if only he could make it more comfortable. He looked to his left to see sixth grader Konohamaru riding on a new skateboard. Naruto and Konohamaru were almost like brothers, though Konohamaru and his friends took every opportunity to pester Naruto, the blue-eyed freshman felt payback was eminent. Naruto formed an evil plan in his head.

"Hey Konohamaru! Nice day right?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"B-Boss?! What's goin' on? Why are you being dra-"

"YOINK" said the blond as he snatched the skateboard out from under the boy's feet at an amazing speed. This of course caused the boy to crash on his face. The boy looked up to him with a missing tooth.

"Damn you BOSS!" yelled the child shaking his fist into the air.

"I'll pay you back later!" replied a certain blond. Naruto knew he was gonna pay for that later but he now had a ride, he just wrote it of as 'An Eye for an Eye'. I guess in Konohamaru's prospective, 'A Tooth for a Tooth. He then slid the board from under his body and enjoyed the rest of the drag to school. Naruto was still amazed Shikamaru was _still_ dragging him.

The long haired girl with lavender eyes was still frozen in time due to the events that took place 12 minutes ago.

'So, we meet again Naruto-kun, I hope you remember me. I still cherish our first meeting deeply, if only I could tell you….' She thought to her self. She surveyed her surroundings and noticed a hand bag with a spiked collar attached to it, lying on the ground.

**Sorry if it seems a little boring right now. If you're confused I promise I'll clear some things up in the next chapter. As for the pairings, you already have two. **

**Please Comment/Review!**


	2. Welcome To The Rush!

Cairo: "Sorry for the late update

**Cairo: "Sorry for the late update! I just had a few issues with my reading report on these two books, The Old Man at Sea and….**

**Kyuubi: "Shut the hell up! No one wants to hear about your life story! They want to hear about the brats!"**

**Cairo: "Awwww is the wittle fox a wittle angry cause he's not in the story?"**

**Kyuubi: "Erg! You'll pay for that comment!"**

**Cairo: "Calm down you impatient ass-jack! I have the perfect storyline plotted out so your entrance will be all flashy like."**

**Kyuubi: "Hmmmmm, How flashy are we talking?"**

**Cairo: "Neon lites and everything…."**

**Kyuubi: "Heh, then go ahead and start the story crap for breath!"**

**Cairo: "Sure you little animal pelt! First you have to do the disclaimer! I even wrote it out for you."**

**Kyuubi: "Fine, Cairo does not own Naruto in any way shape or form, however he does own the plotline and will gladly murder anyone willing to jack it from him. P.S. He also owns the Kyuu- WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**Cairo: "Uh… Maybe I should run now…. Readers be sure to comment and review! Damn it Kyuubi you almost hit me!!"**

Naruto and Shikamaru made their way towards the school grounds after an eventful start to an otherwise boring school year. Not only was Naruto late for orientation, was then dragged to school by Shikamaru after he bumped into a random girl on the way to school.

Naruto was enjoying the ride until it was abruptly cut short due to a wave of fatigue that swept over Shikamaru's body. After a quick rest they arrived at their intended destination and made their way into the building, that is, until Naruto remembered how he came here.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" asked the clueless blond. "Yeah Naruto?" answered the pineapple-headed freshman. "Why did you drag me to school? I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy the ride it's just that it was a little unexpected."

"Wait a second, you mean you didn't recognize her?!"

"Why? Should I?"

At that time Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "You idiot, how do you _not_ recognize the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune!?"

"Hyuuga what?" questioned the blue-eyed boy. Shikamaru calmed down and explained who and what the Hyuuga are, like so…

"Naruto, the Hyuuga are one of the most prestigious clans in the city! In fact their fortune is worth more than 900 billion ryo!"**(Sorry, not really familiar with Japanese currency. Someone please explain for me.) **"They own over 50 businesses that makes trade with 6 out of 7 of the world's continents. Some of their businesses ar-

Naruto cutted in without a second thought. "Dude, I don't really care. In fact it shouldn't really matter, she's not one of those stuck up celebrity types."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm an awesome judge of character; in fact she looked pretty cute."

**Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding**

The bell rang and before Naruto could finish his thoughts and he was rushed through the doors by an oncoming crowd of students none too eager to be late on the first day of school. Naruto was taken back by the students at first but then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a long and shiny limousine. Naruto then noticed who came out of it, a familiar girl with lavender eyes and long dark hair. They was also something else he noticed, in one hand there was a normal handbag and in the other was….

"Oh Crap…. She has my handbag. When did I lose…."

_Flashback..._

_Naruto: "Urmp Urrs (up yours!)" _

_Shikamaru: "Hahahaha! You're cracking me up! What idiot runs down the street without looking where…_

_Flashback Ends…_

Naruto soon realized when he dropped his bag. "It must have been when I ran into that Hyuuga girl! Shit, she's probably pissed, and knowing celebrities she might want to sue me! I need to stay away from her!"

Naruto ran through the crowd of students and blazed into the gym where the orientation was being held, he soon noticed he wasn't the first there.

"Hey is that….. Naruto!" yelled the pink haired figure.

"Sakura?! Is that you? How are you doi-"

"Heh, well if it isn't the dobe Uzumaki?" shouted the dark haired figure. This voice always seemed to make Naruto cringe and it still does. Naruto stared daggers at the voices' own and growled a single name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Heh, so your brain has developed enough to remember me eh?" replied the Uchiha. Naruto knew very well how to play Sasuke's game of chess; however, Naruto was never a chess player at that. Sasuke wore the usual school uniform which was the standard dark green jacket and dress pants; he also wore a rope necklace imbedded with what appeared to be sea shells. Naruto also noticed his arms, they looked large than their 8th grade year,

Naruto thought "_I can take this teme; he's_ _still a nerd like before. All I have to do is kick him in the nuts, punch him in the face, and shove his necklace up his ass. Short, sweet, but not painless."_

But before Naruto could put his plan into action Sakura gave him a small warning. "Naruto, if you're planning on causing any type of harm to Sasuke-kun I'll literally CASTRATE you, that is all."

This literally sent a wave of chills through Naruto's body. Sakura wore an innocent smile as she saw this, but before Naruto could reply the wave of students returned and the whole gym was filled to the brim with teenagers. Naruto was once again trapped in the swarm of students once again trying to look for a way out.

"This must be what hell is like."

"You're friggin telling me, it's like a mosh pit!"

Naruto looked up to see a boy with short brown scruffy hair and two red fangs tattooed on both of his cheeks, his eyes were sharp and black, he also wore a rope necklace but his were imbedded with shark teeth. He extended a tanned hand towards the Uzumaki and pulled him out of the sea of students. Naruto was exuasted from fighting his way through all of those teens, he was also grateful

"Sigh Thanks man, who are you anyways?"

"The names Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, I'm sure you have one as well right?"

"Oh yeah, the names Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya bro."

"Yeah likewise, so when do you think this mob is gonna quite down?"

"Hmmm should be in a bout…."

"WILL YOU DAMN KIDS SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

Every voice in the room was quickly silenced by the load outburst by the Assistant Principle Tsunade. "Tsunade, how do you expect to take over my position if you get agitated by the simplest things?" asked old man Sarutobi. "At this rate, no one suitable will become the principle once I die of old age." "Sarutobi-sensei don't talk like that, put that into your mentality and it might come to pass." Countered Tsunade.

"Dude how did you know that was coming?"

"She's my aunt? What did you expect?"


End file.
